In many human conditions (e.g. inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, multi-organ injury and failure), the progression from acute inflammatory insult to either resolution or chronicity remains impossible to predict. Our recent findings indicate that resolution of local inflammation involves active resolution circuits that generate a novel genus of potent Specialized Pro-Resolving Mediators (SPM). SPM are comprised of distinct structural families of lipid mediators (LM) including resolvins, protectins and maresins derived from essential omega-3 fatty acids. Novel SPM that are potent anti-inflammatories also stimulate uptake of apoptotic neutrophils, microbial containment and their clearance by phagocytes and mucosal epithelia. These findings reveal an urgent clinical need to navigate resolution to establish fundamental mechanisms in resolution pharmacology. To address this health mission, a multidisciplinary team of experts is assembled in this program project that will use a systematic approach to elucidate cellular and molecular mechanisms in self-limited experimental systems. Our team and overall project is focused on elucidating programmed resolution of acute inflammation with an emphasis on LM, SPM and resolution pharmacology for new treatments. Ongoing studies give rise to an overarching hypothesis tested by four highly complementary integrated projects with synergistic approaches. The overall novel hypothesis addressed is: Resolvins, protectins and maresins constitute a new genus of SPM that temporally regulate endogenous anti inflammatory and pro-resolving pathways. SPM govern resolution via regulated leukocyte responses, enhanced mucosal defense and bacterial containment these molecular events can be harnessed for novel resolution pharmacology to treat diseases. This P01 team consists of 4 projects, 2 scientific cores and an advisory unit focused on establishing LM-resolution metabolome, stereo-controlled synthesis of SPM and their specific mechanisms in resolution, anti-inflammatory and clearance pathways. Selected synthetic SPM will be scaled-up for demonstration of their unique mode of action in vivo in a resolution pharmacology core using experimental disease models. Our broad goal is to bring forth new treatments in resolution.